


Nightmare

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Male/Male, Sirius gets a nightmare, Sirius' mental abuse kicks him in the ass, Smoking, remus lupin - Freeform, remusxsirius, sirius black - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Sirius gets a nightmare. Remus helps him out by cuddling.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Nightmare

Sirius had woken up out of fear, he was shaking violently, his eyes were wide, looking around the dark room. He was choking on air, fists clutching the sheets hard enough to turn his knuckles white. The loud huffing and puffing slowed to a stop when realizing that his mother he had seen only seconds ago was merely just a nightmare that was unfortunately also a memory.

He went to rub his eyes, feeling wetness against his skin. He was taken back, not noticing that he were letting quiet tears fall in his sleep.

He felt pathetic, crying only shows how weak he is. Or at least, that's what he's been told all his life.

He got up, blinking a bit as his eyes adjusted to the darkness and went over to grab a small box from inside one if the pockets of his robes.

He made a quick glance at the one in the bed not far from his, sleeping peacefully under the covers. A small smile tugged his lips and he turned away, leaving the dormitory to stealthily move outside. Successfully he weren't caught and leaned up a cold wall.

It was chilly outside, the wind blowing calmy through his hair but he ignored the chills running across his body and pulled out a cigarette. Grabbing his wand from his pocket, he used it to light the small thing then put it away.

He held it between two of his fingers and breathed in the smoke, a small cough escaping his lips, then exhaled releasing the foul smelling smoke, it sticking to him like glue to give him a faint coating of the scent.

For a while he continued, one after another. The smoke fogging up his mind as he smoked. He was starting to get drowsy from being out but wasn't wanting to go back asleep, scared to be reminded of another dreadful memory.

Abruptly, he heard the small tap of footsteps moving near him. Sirius had nearly dropped the cigarette in his hand and turned his head, seeing Remus. His features lit up underneath the moonlight, causing his heart to flutter than sink when seeing the worry displayed on his face.

"Is something wrong?"

Sirius hesitated but put his arm down, putting out the cigarette. "Sorta."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked, moving closer, ignoring the fact that he hated the smell.

Sirius shook his head. "Can we go inside?"

"Of course," Remus replied, sticking his hand out, their fingers intertwining together.

Once back in the dormitory, Remus flopped back on his bed, shifting around to get comfortable. "Get a shower before we cuddle. You reek," he'd said when seeing Sirius move closer towards him.

Sirius just rolled his eyes playfully and walked to his trunk grabbing a new change of pajamas then looked over at Remus. "You're welcome to join me," he'd said with a wink.

"No thanks, I'm too tired."

He pouted at his boyfriend and went inside the bathroom. Not coming back out till half an hour later. Climbing in bed beside Remus who set the book he were holding down.

"It only took you an hour to get cleaned."

"Technically it was half an hour," Sirius corrected, snuggling up against Remus.

"Yeah whatever. I nearly fell asleep waiting."

Sirius huffed in response and buried his face into his chest, clutching his jumper. Remus had wrapped his arms around his torso lazily and leaned down to kiss the top of his head then slowly closed his eyes.

"I had a nightmare," Sirius mumbled quietly. "About...them"

Remus embraced him. "Things will be alright, I promise you that."

Sirius looked up at him, grey eyes shining. "Really?"

Remus gave a small nod, causing Sirius to smile and lay his head back down. He knew it may not be true but hearing the words coming Remus gave him the hope he needed.

"I love you, pads."

"I love you too, moony."


End file.
